Birthday Wishes
by pepper6887
Summary: I know the title is lame, but I promise the story is much better hehe..anyway Ed makes a wish on his 18th birthday and Roy helps him make it happen ::wink::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to, I don't own Ed, or Roy, or anyone else in this awesome series**

**A/N: This is my first yaoi so I'm kinda out of my element, so please be gentle!b**

'Ahh, it's finally here.' Ed thought to him self as he grabbed his books and headed out the door. As he walked to the library, he recalled the events of that morning. "Happy birthday Ed!!" Al greeted cheerfully as he set down breakfast for himself and Ed. "Thanks Al, but you really didn't need to make all this just for me." He replied as he eyed the large spread that Ed guessed would probably last them another few days. When he didn't get a reply back Ed looked up to see him eating as enthusiastically as the day he was returned to his body.

Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight, he could remember all the talks they had about what they would do when they were finally normal again. Ed was 16 at the time when they had finally achieved their goal. The very minute Al had opened his eyes, Ed had all but thrown himself at his brother and they just held on to one another, crying tears of joy. Sometimes Ed was afraid that he would wake up to find things the same way they were when they had been searching for the philosophers' stone. But it was real, no dream he ever had was ever this blissful.

About two weeks after that, he had decided that he would tell Roy that he was in love with him. In all honesty, Ed didn't know exactly when he had fallen for the colonel. At first it was mere admiration, which had slowly turned into a crush, and then one day he found that he had fallen for him. He was so nervous that day; he kept fidgeting on the black leather couch in Roy's office while he looked over Ed's report. After he had put the papers down, he looked over at the teen. "What's wrong with you Full metal?" Roy asked, locking his eyes with Ed's. "Well uh, I j-just wanted to um tell you that I-I…" He started but then he clammed up when Roy had gotten closer to hear him. "Well what?" Roy asked, his voice tinged with curiosity. "MustangI'minlovewithyouandIwanttobewithyou!" Ed blurted out and Roy's eyes widened with shock as he looked down at the 16 year old.

There was silence and Ed's face was as red as his coat. He just wanted to get out of there; he didn't know why he ever thought that Roy would ever feel the same way. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything." He said as he turned towards the door when he felt his arm being grabbed and then yanked into Roy's arms. "I love you too Edward." Roy said as he buried his face into Ed's hair. It took him a moment to register the words, but once he realized he wasn't imagining things, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy and smiled into his chest, inhaling his unique scent of cologne and firewood. Then he felt the soft pressure of Roy's fingers under his chin lifting his head up to touch his lips with to the flame alchemists'. It was soft and lingering and it left his legs feeling like jelly. When they separated, Roy planted a soft kiss on his forehead and then tucked Ed's head under his chin.

"We'll have to be careful you know. No one can know until you're of age." He said and Ed pulled away slightly. "Well I could've told you that Mustang; I'm not an idiot you know." He replied, causing Roy to chuckle. Since that day, they had been seeing each other and it felt like pure bliss to Ed. The only person that knew about their relationship was Al, who thankfully had no objections to it; it almost seemed as if he was expecting it. But then again, his younger brother had always been very insightful when it came to Ed's feelings.

"Brother, aren't you going to eat?" Al said and Ed snapped back into reality. "Yeah sorry Al, I was just thinking." He replied and dug into his food.

He had finally made it to the library, only to discover that it was closed. "Oh yeah I forgot, it's Sunday." He said with a sigh, his mood turning down a bit. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go visit Roy." He mused with a grin and made his way down the next few blocks, intent on seeing his lovers face.

Well, let me know what you think I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can ^_^ please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making any money off this

A/N: Ok there's gonna be some fluffiness so don't say I didn't warn you enjoy

As Ed made his way down the street, he noticed the clouds above him darkening. 'I hope I can get there before I get soaked.' He thought as he heard a distant roll of thunder. Luckily for him Roy's house was only 2 more blocks away. He felt a raindrop hit his nose and began to walk a bit more quickly. He had finally made his way up onto Roy's porch when it started to downpour. He let out a sigh of relief and reached under the mat for the spare key. Once he was inside, he took off his coat and boots and looked around, disappointed that Roy was nowhere to be seen. He usually didn't work on Sundays but it seemed that he must've been called in. He made his way upstairs to check if he was there, but alas his boyfriend wasn't home. When he came back downstairs he plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

*******************************

Roy had woken up early that morning intent on finding Ed the perfect gift. Of course, he had the idea of what to get him about a year after they had started dating, but it hadn't been legal then. But since he had become Fuhrer, he had legalized gay marriage and was intent on asking Ed to spend his life with him tonight. The other gift he was planning was something they had both wanted for quite some time now. They'd come close to stepping over that boundary more times than he'd like to admit. When their kisses and touches burned with such passionate intensity, made him afraid that he would let his control diminish and take the boy in the heat of the moment. Thankfully, each time his restraint and resolve remained intact, even if just barely. But tonight would be different because Ed had finally turned 18, that fact alone made him almost giddy with anticipation.

He went into the jewelry store and began to inspect the engagement rings. He shook his head at the women's rings and grinned slightly. He doubted that Ed, even though he was gay and a bit feminine looking would want women's jewelry. His eyes scanned over the men's rings until he spotted one near the back corner of the case. It was silver and had Celtic designs etched into it and it just screamed Ed. "It's perfect." He muttered and signaled one of the employees over to him. "Which one would you like sir?" The young woman asked. The silver one in the corner please." He replied pointing to it. "Is it real silver?" He asked, turning it over in his hand when she handed it over to him. "Yes sir, we also have an engraving option if you'd like." The woman answered politely. "I'd like that thank you." He said and wrote down the message on a piece of paper and handed it to the woman. When it was done he paid the bill and thanked the woman.

When he got into the car he couldn't help but smile dumbly when he looked over at the small package on the passenger seat. He only prayed that Ed would say yes. After heading to the grocery store to pick up the cake that he had ordered earlier that morning he headed home. He sighed about the thought of giving Ed a store bought cake. He really did try to make him one the night before, but unfortunately he had little to no experience in the kitchen and the "cake" had ended up looking like a giant piece of charcoal.

As he got closer he noticed that the lights were on. 'Looks like someone got bored.' He mused as he got out of the car and made his way onto the porch. He opened the door and headed inside to find Ed curled up on the couch fast asleep. He smiled softly and went into the kitchen to put the cake into the fridge for later. Then he silently made his way back into the living room and sat on the couch without waking Ed up and bent over to kiss him. Ed responded almost instantly, sighing into Roy's mouth before wrapping his arms around his neck. When they separated Roy rested his forehead against Ed's. "Hey." He greeted him drowsily, causing Roy to smile. "Hey." He replied and gave him a chaste kiss. "Happy birthday." Roy said when they separated. "Thanks, where were you today? I missed you." He replied and stretched out. "Running errands." He answered simply while he studied the young man beneath him.

He really had grown over the past two years, both emotionally and physically. His face had lost its roundness and was replaced with the more defined angles of maturity. His once short stature of 5'0" had sprouted up to 5'8", though he was still shorter than Roy, since he was 6'2" but at least now he came up to the bridge of Roy's nose. And his hair that was just past his shoulders was now almost to his hips. His short temper had also cooled as well, making him a bit mellower and definitely happier, especially since his brother Alphonse had been returned to his body.

Roy had changed a bit as well, now in his early thirties he had just began to get the first few strands of silver in his hair. And around his mouth and eyes were the first traces of crow's feet and laugh lines. It almost amazed him that someone as young as Ed would want to be with someone that was almost double his age. But there he was, laying half way on top of Ed, who held so much love in his eyes for the man above him. He reluctantly lifted himself off of Ed due to his hand falling asleep. Ed sat up and took the hand Roy was shaking and began to massage it. Roy watched him intently and noted that the gentle circles he was making on his skin made that annoying pins and needles feeling disappear much more quickly than the way he had been doing. "Better?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied and took Ed's hand and kissed his knuckles. "No problem but stop treating me like a damn woman." He complained half heartedly and Roy let out a slight laugh at the light blush that graced Ed's face. "Fine, are you hungry?" He asked as Ed's belly grumbled a bit. "Yeah I haven't really eaten anything since breakfast. Wait, you're not going to cook are you?" He asked and his face paled a bit. He remembered Roy's last attempt at cooking for him. Roy had made curry and it had looked good until he took a bite of it. It was bitter and a bit too spicy for his liking, and the rice was still crunchy and some parts were burnt. But he'd eaten most of it until his stomach decided to voice its opinion and had him wretching the rest of the night. Of course Roy had also gotten sick, but took care of him as best as he could. When their stomachs finally settled Roy vowed to never cook again, of course he'd broken that promise yesterday with the cake, but at least he wasn't going to make Ed eat it.

"Don't worry I'm going to order some take-out, what are you in the mood for?" He replied, holding up a few menus. "Hmmm, how about Japanese?" Ed suggested. "Sounds good, I haven't had Japanese in a while." He said picking up the phone and dialed the number. While he made the order, Ed made his way across the room to pick a movie. When he came back he was holding crybaby, he was in the mood for a laugh and he thought Johnny Depp was pretty hot. He slid the DVD into the player and then took his place on the couch next to Roy with his head resting on his chest. About half way through the movie, the food came and they both dug in.

They had ordered a beef hot pot for two, wakame, yakisoba, soumen, eel kabobs, (a/n: sorry I couldn't remember what they're called in Japanese) and shrimp and vegetable tempura. They took turns feeding each other until they had run out of food. "So, what's for desert?" Ed asked, rubbing his belly and Roy smiled. "You're a bottomless pit." He said as he went into the kitchen and took the cake out of the fridge and started putting candles into it. "And you love me for it." Ed replied while laughing and Roy couldn't help but join in. "True." He said as he came in from the kitchen with the cake in his hand. He put it down on the coffee table, slipped on one of his gloves and snapped his fingers, causing the candles to instantly combust. "Show off." Ed mumbled good naturedly and Roy laughed. "Make a wish." Roy whispered into his ear and Ed scrunched his eyes closed before blowing out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Roy asked as he cut into the cake. "You know the rules, I can't tell you or it won't come true. I thought you were smarter than that Roy." He teased and laughed only to receive a handful of cake in his face. "I could say the same about you Ed." He replied in between his laughter. He didn't notice the sly look on Ed's face or the chunk of cake that he had in his hand until it had been smeared onto his face. Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. "You're getting slow old man." Ed teased. "Oh it's on now." Roy said and leapt at Ed with more cake in his hand and Ed did the same. After twenty minutes of roughhousing they called a truce and began to clean up the cake that had been flung around the room. Once they had finished they took the last chunk of cake that had managed to stay on the platter and put it in the fridge.

"We should go take a shower." Ed suggested, trying to sound innocent but the look in his eyes told Roy otherwise. "You're right, you hop in first and I'll finish up in here." He said and kissed Ed's lips quickly then shooing him upstairs before he could refuse. 'Nice try Edo, but I've got other plans.' He thought impishly before he finished cleaning.

'What is he up to?' Ed thought, trying to decipher his boyfriend's slightly odd behavior. They'd been talking about this night for a while and Ed thought Roy would've jumped at the chance to take a nice hot shower with him. Just the thought of it sent a thrill up his spine and heat tingled in his loins. He undid his braid and undressed and when the water was just the right temperature he hopped in and washed quickly as a plan formed in his mind. Downstairs Roy heard the bathroom door open and the sound of bare feet coming down the stairs. "Well here you go." Roy said with some clean clothes in his hand and turned around only to find Edward wearing nothing but a smile.

"Hey." Ed replied with what he hoped was a seductive smile. His smile widened when Roy gulped audibly and began looking him up and down. "Like what you see?" He asked, a little more daringly. "Of course, but go put these on for now, no sense in getting you dirty all over again." Roy replied with a wink. Ed frowned slightly and took the clothes, it irked him that his plan to seduce Roy had backfired but then he got an idea. He tossed the shirt onto the arm of the couch and went to put on the pants and bending over so that Roy could see his behind. He grinned wickedly when he heard Roy's sharp intake of breath, so he began to slowly drag the material up his legs and he could feel himself getting turned on and was almost sad when he had gotten his pants all the way up and fastened. He turned around to face Roy and he loved the way he looked so, so…hungry for him.

It had sent another wave of heat down to his manhood and he felt it twitch slightly. Roy wasn't expecting him to pull this little stunt and he wanted to just throw his control into the wind and let his body run with its desires. When he watched Ed pull his shirt on, his lithe muscles rippled underneath his skin and Roy had to fight back a groan. He almost gave in but then he felt the small box in his pocket and he found the strength to regain control of his emotions. "So how'd you like the show?" Ed asked, coming closer. "It was the best I've seen thank you. I'm going to take a shower and when I get out I'll give you your present." He replied with a grin and leaned in to kiss him softly. 'Oh god.' He thought when he finally made it to the bathroom.

His manhood strained uncomfortably in his jeans by Ed's little 'show' and the feel of Ed's erection against his thigh made him even harder if possible. He undressed quickly and hopped into the shower not bothering to wait for the water to get warm, he wanted to get back down to Ed as soon as possible. As soon as he was clean, he hopped out, dried off and got dressed and headed downstairs to find Ed lounging on the couch looking quite antsy. He grinned and made his way across the room as quietly as possible.

He snuck behind Ed and put his hands on his shoulders, causing the young man to jump slightly. "Miss me?" Roy whispered in his ear before he hopped over to the other side of the couch and pulled Ed into a hug. "What's wrong with you tonight?" Ed asked and looked up at Roy. "What do you mean?" He asked, confusion tingeing his voice. "You've been acting weird since you came home. One minute you're all over me and the next you're holding me at arm's length, so spill." Ed replied, an expectant look on his face.

"Well, I've been planning tonight for a while now and I want it to go right." He replied and reached in his pocket to pull out the small box and handed it to Ed. "Happy birthday." He said trying to keep his voice steady, he had never been so nervous over anything and he hoped that Ed would say yes. Ed opened the small package to find a small jewelry box and he looked up at Roy with a grin. "I thought I told you that I don't like being treated like a woman Mustang." He teased and Roy smiled back slightly. He took a shaky hand and took the small box and held it in front of Ed and opened it. "Marry me Ed, please." He practically begged and Ed's eyes widened in surprise. "Roy…."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I own didly squat blah blah blah

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter but this one is going to be a lemon and I wanted it to be really good so please forgive me

RECAP: _He took a shaky hand and took the small box and held it front of Ed and opened it. "Marry me Ed, please." He practically begged and Ed's eyes widened in surprise. "Roy...."_

Ed looked at him with what looked like disbeleif for a moment then practically threw himself at Roy. "Mustang you idiot of course I'll marry you." He said with a smile before presing his lips to Roy's. Releif flooded through Roy and he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing Ed's lips silently asking for entrance and he groaned when Ed opened his mouth. He reveled in the taste in the unique taste of Ed, he tasted like mint, citrus, and ginger and he couldn't get enough of it. They seperated reluctantly for air and Roy slipped the ring onto Ed's finger and he felt as if it was the first time they had confessed their love for eachother. "I love you." Ed said softly and began to run his fingers through Roy's hair. "Love you too Edo." He replied and their lips touched again. Slowly their kisses had gone from sweet and chaste to needy and passionate.

Roy picked up Ed and carried him upstairs to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed and quickly covered his body with his own, trailing kisses from his jaw down to where his neck met his shoulder. He sat up on his knees, pulling Ed up with him and rid them both of their shirts and Ed bagan kissing down his chest and stomach. He was almost down to his waist band when Roy stopped him shaking his head. "Nuh-uh, tonight's about you." He said breathing heavily and laid them both back down and brought his mouth down to Ed's nipple. Ed threw his head back and moaned loudly and Roy smirked and moved to pay attention to it's twin and he felt Ed entwine his fingers into his hair.

Supporting his weight with one arm, Roy snaked his hand down Ed's stomach and into his pants, gently gripping his hardened length and began to stroke him. "Oh god Roy." Ed breathed out and moved hips in time with Roy's hand, and Roy began kissing his way down his washboard stomach until he reached the waistband of his pants. He stopped breifly and Ed voiced his protests until he realized that Roy was pulling his pants off of him and himself then he laid back down until his head was nestled in between Ed's thighs and began to gently stroke him again before running the tip of his tongue over the head. Ed moaned out his name and buried his fingers into Roy's hair and did his best not to buck his hips when he felt him take his length into his mouth. Roy reveled in the sound of his lovers moans, gasps and mewls as he bobbed his head up and down his shaft, doing his best to take him to his release.

He lifted his head off of Ed's manhood and slipped his fingers into mouth, coating them with his saliva. he then resumed his position and looked up at Ed. "Ready?" He asked and Ed only nodded in response, his mind too fuzzy to really come up with words. He smiled softly and slipped Ed's shaft into his mouth once again and after a few moments he slipped one of his moistened fingers inside him and he made a hiss of discomfort. He lifted his mouth from him and made his way up to Ed's mouth. "You ok?" He asked concern in his eyes. "Yeah it just feels weird." He replied, wincing a bit as Roy moved his finger inside of him. "Do you want me stop?" He asked just as his finger brushed against his prostate. "Oh god! No don't stop, do that again!" Ed gasped out and Roy did as he was told and then let out a surprised moan as Ed grabbed his manhood and began pumping his hand up and down his shaft. "Ed...ugh" He groaned out and moved his hips in rythm with Ed's hand and slipped another finger inside of him, causing him to grab the back of Roy's head and pulled him roughly to his mouth for a needy kiss.

Roy moaned into Ed's mouth before moving his kisses along his jaw and tried to distract himself from how close he was to his release. He wanted Ed to come first and slipped another finger inside him and pressed a bit harder against his prostate and Ed moved his hand up and down his length more urgently as his breathing sped up. After a few more moments Ed cried out Roy's name and emptied his seed all over Roy and the sheets. Soon after Roy came in the same fashion and he collapsed on top of Ed trying to control his breathing. After a few minutes he supported himself on his forearms and looked down at Ed, who had a silly grin on his face. "Wow." Ed whispered and Roy nodded with a smile and bent down to kiss him. "Was it everything you expected?" He asked when they seperated and Ed shook his head. "Nope it was way better." He answered with a smile and pulled him down for another kiss.

They pulled apart for air, they looked around and then at one another and laughed. "We should probably get cleaned up." Roy suggested and stood up, taking Ed with him. "Sounds good." Ed agreed and eyed Roy suggestively. "Well your faith in my stamina is appreciated, but I think it's best if we take our time." He said and began to gather the stained sheets and threw them into the laundry basket. Ed made his way to the bathroom with Roy on his heels and turned on the water. "I think some of it got in my hair. I can't beleive I just said that, I sounded like a girl." Ed complained and Roy laughed. "Come on the water 's ready." He said and stepped into the shower with Ed following suit. He handed Ed the shampoo, but he had handed it back to him. "I want you to do it." He explained when Roy gave him a confused look. Roy grinned and took the bottle and emptied some of the shampoo into his hand and massaged it into Ed's hair. He sighed softly and leaned into Roy's chest as his fingers lightly scratched over his scalp.

When he was done he stood underneath the water until all the smampoo had been rinsed away. When he turned around, Roy held a washcloth and some soap and pulled him closer. Ed smiled and let him wash his body, closing his eyes he moaned softly as the cloth made it's way over his skin and made the familiar heat of his arousal pool in his belly. Roy smiled at the way he affected him with such a simple gesture and had to admit that it was making him quite aroused as well. When Ed was all washed and rinsed, he took the cloth from Roy and mimicked the strokes that he had used just moments before. He washed his arms and shoulders first, then he moved to his chest and belly before descending to wash his legs and moved slowly up until he had reached his manhood and took great care in cleaning him before he turned him around and washed his back. By the time they were done they were both ready to have another round of love making. They got out and dried eachother off and headed back to Roy's bedroom and replaced the sheets.

They laid down with Roy on top of Ed and he lowered himself down to kiss him. "Are you ready?" Roy asked when they parted for air. Ed nodded and leaned up to kiss him. When they separated, Roy leaned over to the nightstand and got some lube out of the drawer. "Ok, now I want you to relax, it'll hurt less." Roy instructed as he rubbed some of the lube on himself and Ed. "Ok I'll try." He replied and took a deep breath. When Ed gave him the go ahead, he began to slowly slide himself inside of him and gasped. He was so tight that it almost hurt and Roy had to grip the sheets near Ed's head as he tried to suppress the urge to slam himself into the younger man. Ed however was having a different reaction, he gripped Roy's forearms as if his life depended on it. The pain was almost overwhelming, he felt like he was being torn in half and felt tears welling in his eyes. Roy saw this and bent his head to kiss him and whispered words of encouragement while he shifted his hips and hit his prostate.

Ed let out a shaky moan and Roy pressed in a bit further until he was buried to the hilt, then pulled himself out almost all the way and slid himself back in, trying to keep it a slow pace until Ed was used to the feeling. He knew it was safe to speed up when Ed tried moving with his thrusts. As he began to gain speed Ed threw his head back into the pillow moaning out his name. Eager to please, Roy began thrusting faster, Ed's screams of delight encouraging him to become more vicious with his movements. He wrapped a hand around Ed's manhood and began to pump in time with his thrusts, which caused Ed to cry out and arch his back and Roy grinned at the wanton sight. Ed felt as if he was on cloud 9 Roy knew exactly when, where, and how to touch him and it drove him near insanity with need for the man above him. He was getting really close and Roy seemed to sense this and sped up even more, and within a couple minutes he came, much in the same fashion as earlier and soon after Roy had come inside him.

For a minute they just lay there, willing their hearts to go back to normal. When Roy finally regained his breath he got up and went into the bathroom, when he came back he had a washcloth in his hand and began washing his and Ed's bodies. Thankfully this time his sheets had been spared. "Are you ok?" Roy asked when he laid back down next to him. "I'm ok, just kinda sore." He answered with a yawn and pulled Roy closer to him. "Love you." Ed said, fatigue tingeing his voice as he let out another yawn. Roy smiled then yawned as well, wrapping his arms around his fiancee'. "Love you too." He replied and they drifted off to sleep, smiles etched into their faces.

A/N: Oh my gosh!! It's finally done and I must say I'm very proud of myself, it looks pretty good for my first yaoi ^_^ anyways please review and let me know what you think bye! ::waves::


End file.
